Road Trip
by Joyce Maetta
Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit their dad. A curious platinum haired vampire is on their trail.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Road Trip Author: Joyce Maetta Email: zinehall@yahoo.com Disclaimer: Joss owns everything. Spoilers: Season 5 pre Joyce's surgery.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit their dad. A curious platinum haired vampire is on their trail.   
  
Rating: PG 13 **************************** "Did you pack everything?" Dawn anxiously fluttered around Buffy. She was so excited.  
  
With her back turned to the teen, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes...for the thousandth time." Buffy walked to the car stridently and opened the door. Dawn could be such a pain at times like this. "You wanna hurry up a bit there? That early start I'd planned? It's getting later and later."   
  
Dawn's feet stopped but her body bounced hesitantly. " Oh no! I forgot my diary." She turned around and saw her mother leaning against the door jamb with a book held up.   
  
"I didn't think you'd go a night without your ever faithful companion," Joyce said as she handed the book to the grateful teen.   
  
"Mom, you're the best. I'm going to miss you." Dawn hugged and kissed her mom.   
  
"Any room for me?" Buffy asked as Joyce put her other arm around Buffy and squeezed.   
  
"You girls have a nice safe trip and say hello to your father for me. " Joyce watched her daughters pulled out of the driveway and waved until they could no longer see her. She turned and went back into the house. It would be three hours before the gallery opened. Might as well go back to bed. As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she felt a vague pressure building in her head. Probably working too hard.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Three hours later, the girls pulled into the Los Angeles area. Dawn's eyes were wide open as she viewed the vastness of the city. Her ebulliance was catching. Buffy smiled. Finally Hank Summers had time to fit his daughters into his busy schedule and he was stateside. Lately, it seemed the only times when Hank was free were in other countries. He was too cheap to offer to fly the girls abroad. Buffy did not let the implications of this fact destroy her current state of happiness. Things were right in the world. She had a loving boyfriend, Riley Finn, and a loving father.   
  
As they pulled into the driveway of Hank Summer's office, Dawn frantically combed her hair while looking in the visor mirror. "How do I look? Do you think Dad will like this hairstyle? He still thinks of me as a little girl..."  
  
Buffy shook her head and thought "If only you knew.." The memories were there, concrete and immutable. Hence Dawn was real. Since the incident with the monk, Buffy often caught herself trying to figure out exactly how a bundle of green compressed energy could be a living human girl. And she found herself exhausted. Slaying was one thing. Trying to decipher such mysteries was another conundrum. Those angles belonged to Willow and Giles. And she would not let on to Dawn, who was if nothing else, one smart cookie.   
  
************************************************************ This was the seventh cemetery of the night without any sign of the Slayer. Sunnydale Gables. What type of name was that for a final resting place? Spike was never one for patience. This was getting boring. He'd trudged all night only encountering the occasional vampire which he just.. bypassed. Not tonight. That was the Slayer's job ...which she should be on. Just where was the bitch? She should be out here all hellfire fury and burning light wailing on the demons. She should be dealing out punches and doing those oh so lovely double high kicks not to mention backflips. Spike envisioned himself being the recipient of those punches and kicks. Just thinking of her caused a certain stirring. Watching carefully for onlookers, Spike let his hand slip into his pants. Down boys. Not too soon. She's out her somewhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Road Trip Author: Joyce Maetta Email: zinehall@yahoo.com Disclaimer: Joss owns everything. Spoilers: Season 5 pre Joyce's surgery. Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit their dad. A curious platinum haired vampire is on their trail. Rating: PG-13 ****************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Buffy nearly yelled at the new secretary. "We had an appointment." This was so typical, she thought.   
  
"I'm sorry, miss. It's just that Mr. Summers is not available at the moment. Something very important came up which required his immediate attention. He was sure you would understand. He's out of town for the day but should be back tomorrow."   
  
Part of Buffy was numb. She was sure her father had some foreknowledge of whatever was "very important". After all, she'd spoken to him just yesterday ,for Pete's sake, and the plan was a big go. The happy blocks were getting knocked over. Buffy stole a look at Dawn who could barely suppress her tears. What a terrible letdown! And this secretary really did not seem very sorry at all in Buffy's eyes. Just look at her. It's gotta be illegal to wear such a form fitting dress in an office.   
  
Dawn couldn't hold it any longer. She was outright bawling to the consternation of the secretary who rummaged on her desktop.   
  
The secretary brought out an envelope, purposely ignoring Dawn, and gave it to Buffy . "Mr. Summers wanted you to enjoy your visit. He suggested that you go have fun while he's , er, indisposed."  
  
The envelope held the key to an upscale hotel room as well as lots of cash. Buffy took it while Dawn returned to wide eyed mode. Fine. Why does he always do this? Buy our love with cash instead of presence. It was all so ...empty. But , hey, so not going there.   
  
Buffy herded Dawn out. " How does shopping sound?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Enough of this. Slayer's hiding somewhere and I mean to find out where". Spike stood outside the house on Revello Drive. He could see Joyce Summers inside but no one else. The upstairs lights were off. Looks like she's alone. Slayer wouldn't like me to be alone with her mum. The resolve that had been there went vamoose. Where's the Little Bit? Shouldn't she be safe at home all snuggly and not on the streets? Maybe the Slayer and the Bit are together? 'S really none of my business. Spike leaned against the familiar tree. It was his business because she was the only light in his world. One bright illustrious light to offset the darkness.  
  
"Brilliant, luminous, effulgent beauty.."  
  
"Is that you, Spike?" Joyce peered out the window making sure that it was indeed Spike before issuing an invitation. After all, Spike wasn't the only platinum haired vampire in Sunnydale. "Come on in, Spike."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"And the second kid says, 'You can bet your ass I'm not having Cheerios!" Spike grinned as he recited the punchline.  
  
Joyce was laughing in her rich dulcet tones. She sounded OK. She looked OK but something about her didn't smell right. Spike couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely off. But she looked happy so maybe everything was going well. The way Joyce told it, the gallery was prosperous and there was even a new man paying attention to her.   
  
"You deserve to be happy, Joyce. About time something went right in this house, eh?" Spike said as he sipped the remnants of hot chocolate in his cup.   
  
"Want some more?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, yes." Wish the Slayer could see him being on his best behavior. " Uh, Joyce, I didn't see your eldest out about tonight. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Road Trip Author: Joyce Maetta  
  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything. Quotes are from "Nightmares".  
  
Spoilers: Season 5 pre Joyce's surgery.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit their dad. A curious platinum haired vampire is on their trail.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3 ******************************************************* Los Angeles. Hmm. If he didn't absolutely need a Slayer fix, Spike would not be on the road driving to the City of Angels. Bloody Hell, even the name of the city sounded like a gaggle of poofters. But Spike was surprised to find himself having a good time as he cruised steadily in the DeSoto. The old bird had been cantankerous lately but tonight she purred like a kitten. Maybe this would be a good night after all. Yeah, baby, you and me along with Jack Daniels and a shotgun. We're ready.   
  
******************************************************************** As Dawn slept, Buffy was restless with the need to have a good father-daughter conversation. She looked hesitantly at Dawn, sighed and left the room double checking the lock on the door. Never could be too careful in the big city.   
  
Conveniently, the office building was within walking distance of the hotel. There were lots of people out at this late hour. In Sunnydale, most of the beings who populated the streets were demons. Wow, she wondered, maybe this is why Angel loves this city. As she entered the parking bay, her slayer senses thrummed a tune along her neck. She surveyed her surroundings and did not detect any movement. She didn't even catch the barely noticeable sliver of platinum hair which peaked out from a column.   
  
"That's my girl," Spike whispered as Buffy drew closer.   
  
An ever present stake made an appearance in Buffy's hand which she held aloft. She was in thorough hunter mode. She heard a rustling sound as Spike stepped out.   
  
Buffy threw her hands up. "Oh, it's just you. And what, might I ask, are you doing here? It's not like you're enough of a pest in Sunnydale. Why here and now?"  
  
Spike started to move his lips.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear your crazy reasoning. I'm definitely not in the mood for it. "  
  
"But Slayer, I'm sure I could make it worth your while". Spike looked her up and down and placed a hand on his abdomen moving it down.   
  
Buffy caught the motion but chose to ignore it. "Did you follow us?"  
  
"Well, hello to you, too, pet." Spike threw his hands up and started to pace. "It's just that I missed you on patrol. Thought maybe something was wrong and that maybe Big Bad could help."  
  
"Wrong, eh? The only thing wrong is you being here." The tension rose up unbidden. This day was just too much. First Dad and now this. She advanced on Spike and gave him her usual greeting.   
  
"Ow. There now, pet. Easy on the cheekbones."  
  
He had the nerve to just shrug off her punch, did he? She would show him who was boss. A solidly planted front kick sent Spike flying into the column which previously hid him. Spike hit it shaking some of the concrete loose. He licked some blood off his split lip, rolled and hid his smile.   
  
Buffy grabbed him, picked him up and punched him again and again.   
  
"How...dare...you....follow...me!" She was livid as she took her anger out on Spike. "My day has been bad enough already. My own dad doesn't have time for us. I certainly don't need to have a helpless vamp around to look after, too, Spike."  
  
"Nice to see you care for me, luv."  
  
"Don't call me that!" She dropped Spike and stomped away and set her jaw.  
  
Spike got up, moved closer and very carefully hooked his arm around Buffy just as she was shifting to load a kick. It caught her off guard and they tumbled to the pavement. Spike was on top. His eyes took in the glory. Suddenly he kissed her passionately. And joy of all things, Buffy kissed back. Shocked at her own response, Buffy disentangled herself and ran off.  
  
Spike, deliriously happy, ran in front of her. "That the best you can do?" He licked his lip suggestively.  
  
"Go away, Spike." Buffy backed up and sprinted back to the hotel , all thoughts of her original mission having completely vanished.   
  
Spike gazed at the retreating figure. Her dad won't see her, eh? Well, not if I have anything to do about it.   
  
*********************************************************** Buffy woke up to tendrils of sunlight filtering their way through gossamous curtains. A slight breeze filled with the scent of the ocean caused her to inhale deeply as she smiled and stretched with satisfaction. A brief picture of Riley flitted across her closed eyes. She looked confused before collecting her thoughts. Riley was really gone. But why was that not bothering her so much now? Riley was perfect. She should be grieving his loss, like forever right? At the least she should be working diligently on some way to get him back? Because, he couldn't possibly have a new girlfriend this soon. Could he? And I will not think about last night. Spike. Did I feel something? Buffy shook her head and climbed out of the bed.   
  
Dawn still slept peacefully. Buffy smiled. Good, more bathroom time for me, she thought.   
  
The need to speak, really speak, to her father, just grew stronger in Buffy, as she showered languidly. Painful memories of a disturbing dream came to the surface. In hindsight, she knew it was a dream but she couldn't shake the possibility of there being some actual truth in a statement made by her father.  
  
"Having you, raising you, seeing you everyday. Do you have any idea of what that's like?" She couldn't help but see his smug frustrated look. Did he really hate her so?   
  
"You embarrass us with all the crazy stunts you pull.." Buffy kept telling herself that she really didn't have anything to do with her parents' divorce but there was that smidgen of niggling doubt which steadily irritated her. She really didn't know what to think. And now he couldn't be bothered to see her and Dawn? Buffy could obsess long into the night about her father without his actually having done something to contribute to more obsession. Buffy shook her head and turned off the water. She listened for Dawn moving about. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly dried herself off and tried to think positive thoughts. I must be strong for Dawn's sake. Lord knows, I'm not strong enough for mine.   
  
Dawn banged at the door. " Buffy? What's taking you so long? I really have a need to be in there."   
  
Buffy smiled. That's my Dawnie. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out.  
  
Pacing the room was getting old after awhile. Buffy checked her clothing once again to assure that she was going to look good for her dad. Maximum parental approval. That was the goal. Sensible shoes and longer than usual non leather skirt. She also checked over the outfit that Dawn had laid off. Yeah, we're looking like good girls of the non sluttish variety, she thought. All that was left was the actual seeing the father thing. That phone was going to ring any moment now.   
  
As if on cue, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy! Uh, sorry I couldn't see you girls yesterday. You know how it is. Business and all."  
  
"Dad, can we ..."  
  
"Honey, someone's on the other line. Got to go now. You girls have a good day and I'll see you tonight for dinner, OK? Have Miss Dennehy show you around."  
  
"But Dad..."  
  
"Bye, honey."  
  
Click. Just a dial tone. Buffy sank down onto the bed looking downcast. A cheerful Dawn came out of the bathroom. Buffy got up and turned away. She could do this. There was that strength issue again.  
  
"Hey, kitten. Ready for breakfast?"  
  
*********************************************** Hank placed the phone down softly. He really didn't want to disappoint his daughters but it couldn't be helped. Miranda, an old dear friend, had arrived in Los Angeles after he had agreed to be available for the girls. She was only in town for a few days and he just couldn't put her off, now could he? She had certain charms which he found irresistible, like now, as she sashayed those charms into his lap. What was a fellow to do?  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Road Trip Author: Joyce Maetta  
  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything.   
  
Spoilers: Season 5 pre Joyce's surgery.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit their dad. A curious platinum haired vampire is on their trail.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 4  
  
****************************************************************** Why did she continually follow a path that was going nowhere, Miranda pondered. She had met Hank Summers during a marketing jaunt to New York City. The attraction had been immediate, he being a smooth distinguished professional in their field. She was a marketing representative so it was only natural for them to go to dinner and schmooze.   
  
Miranda was only partly interested in business and she'd sensed the same from Hank. He'd invited her to his hotel and, as they say, one thing led to many. She liked to tell herself that she'd had absolutely no idea that he was married. Maybe she knew intuitively because Hank hadn't had the frantic, desperate manner of single men who were anxious to score. No, Hank was much more comfortable, warm and sure of himself. She should have known right away and attributed his confidence to a stable home life.   
  
As it was, he hadn't told Miranda of his marriage until the fourth time they'd met. It wasn't exactly shocking news...just a verification of her own instincts which she'd conveniently ignored. By that time, she was too taken in by his charms to just let him go. Floozy was not a term she'd used to describe herself although she had little doubt that there were indeed women who fit that description. Women who probably were, off and on, with Hank even. However she wasn't one of those in her mind. She preferred not to think of such sordid matters since she was a sophisticated successful woman in her own right.   
  
Gradually, Hank had revealed bits and pieces of his family life and shown pictures of Buffy through the years. Eerily, it was like watching a family life unfolding while Miranda looked in as the unknown invisible stranger. Buffy was the proxy child Miranda would regrettably never have. Hence, she was looking forward to actually meeting Buffy.   
  
Even after the divorce, Hank had not once suggested that Miranda and Buffy meet. It was during that time that Miranda had re-evaluated her assessment of Hank Summers. Hiding her as the other woman was one thing. Not showing her to friends and family afterwards was another. That was when she'd broken up with him.   
  
After several years of dating single guys with little promise, she missed Hank. He, at least, was charming and knew, superficially at least, how to treat a woman. She had been shocked to see not one daughter's picture on Hank's desk but two. Hank had babbled on about how well his girls, plural, were doing. At first, she'd felt a smidgen of jealousy. There was some other woman out there who had had Hank's child and he hadn't told Miranda?..flashed through her brain. Then she thought that somehow that would not swing well with Joyce. The girls appeared to be reasonably close in age. Joyce would have had to have known about her. Where had she been? All Miranda could do was smile and take in the new information. The younger girl was named Dawn and the way Hank spoke about her, she had always been Buffy's little sister.   
  
Then, Hank had pulled out a photo album showing the girls together. Something was very wrong. Miranda could remember seeing some of these same photos consisting only of Buffy. Furthermore, the office staff spoke of both Buffy and Dawn. Miranda felt as if she had stumbled into a looking glass. Curiouser and curioser.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Spike twirled with delight. The Slayer had kissed him and he could not think straight let alone walk. Suddenly, he stopped and checked his surroundings. Wouldn't do for some demon to see the Big Bad acting like some poof. The "don't mess with me" mask settled in place as he leaned against a column. The bright lights and steady noise of a thriving city eased into the background.   
  
The Slayer had opened up to him and that meant the world. And this was in real time. None of that dream nonsense. Also that spell didn't count although he'd enjoyed those moments of being engaged. No one else was to know that. Could it be that Buffy also remembered? They had both shown mutual disgust and rolled away once the spell was broken. And Spike had tried, really tried, to sublimate the depths of emotion which had filled him while gazing at the woman he was going to marry.   
  
His smile widened. Yes. He was sure of it. Buffy was hiding her true feelings. She hadn't really been interested in that soldier boy. She'd only wanted to please her friends. If she had wanted Captain Cardboard to stay, she could have done something about it. Slayer knows how to get things done. Yeah, she wants a monster in her man. But not too fast now. Just play along and bide his time.   
  
First things first. There was the matter of the father. He was upstairs. The partial masculine Summers scent was in the air. Spike followed it.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Miranda pushed Hank gently away and smiled over her shoulder. "The Japanese are big on decorum. I need to freshen up before we go. Be back soon."  
  
Hank watched as she left the room. He sat down at his desk and mentally congratulated himself. There was just something about this woman that was desirable and terrifying all at the same time. The latter was because he could see something similar to Joyce in her. For the first time, he was beginning to see her as a woman with feelings. Hank was scared that Miranda might actually want marriage or a committment and that was not something at which he excelled nor desired. Not his element. He loved women too much to be tied to just one. However, the best thing about his marriage to Joyce was she had given him Buffy and Dawn. The girls gave focus to his jet setter but hum drum life. Right now, the girls were in one box in his mind so it was best not to think of them. Miranda was here and now and he meant to have a good time. He'd see the girls tomorrow.   
  
There was a knock on the office door. Hank frowned. Why did she feel the need to knock? "Come on in. Why...?" He froze as the rough looking blond man entered. Clearly, the man didn't belong here. Hank's eyes widened. A definite air of menace filled the room. Who was he? Hank visually appraised the room looking for possible weapons should it come to that.   
  
"So you're Hank Summers," Spike drawled.   
  
Hank nodded. "Yes...and who are you?" His voice quivered with fear but he sat ramrod straight. This was getting too much. Maybe he's not a burglar after all.   
  
"Oh, we have mutual dear people in common. Or at least, dear to me. You? I'm not so sure about, " said Spike.  
  
Hank had a puzzled look but his hand was creeping toward an alarm button. Before Hank could register it, Spike had leapt onto the desk and kicked the chair to the far wall.   
  
"Can't let you do that, mate,"said Spike moving quickly.   
  
Hank's shoulders had hit the wall shaking him up a bit. He raised frightened eyes to see Spike with arms outstretched effectively pinning Hank to the wall. Hank squared his jaw and looked defiantly at Spike. "You want money? Take it! Just let me.." Hank had started to get up when Spike shook the chair.  
  
"Stay put and listen!" Spike shouted. Quieting down he said, "Alright?"  
  
Hank nodded.   
  
Moments passed. Spike removed his arms and settled on his haunches when he felt sure Hank would not try to bolt.   
  
"Fatherhood is a wonderful thing." Spike looked pointedly at Hank. " It's just that sometimes you blokes don't seem to get it....the wonder and joy of fatherhood. Me? My father died while I was very young. Maybe that's why I turned out so bad. Don't know. What I do know is I missed him terribly and what I can remember of him was wonderful." Spike cocked his head. " Your girls have a father and they hardly see him."  
  
A guilty expression flickered across Hank's face.   
  
Spike continued. " When was it that you saw them last? Eh, Hank?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"'S what I thought. And you being not that far away either. You do know they're in town, right?"  
  
Hank nodded, still looking down.   
  
Spike leaned in slowly and poked a taloned finger into Hank's chest. "You better be sure to see them tomorrow or else.."  
  
Hank looked up and saw the yellow eyes and ridge forehead of Spike's demon. His mouth formed a silent "O".  
  
Miranda opened the door and saw the scene. "What's going on.." and screamed as Spike turned and shot past her through the door.   
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Road Trip Author: Joyce Maetta  
  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything.   
  
Spoilers: Season 5 pre Joyce's surgery.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit their dad. A curious platinum haired vampire is on their trail.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: I apologize profusely for this extremely delayed conclusion. Real life intruded in painful ways. Still, loose ends are unacceptable.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Squicky, slimy...ewww. Dawn tried not to wrinkle her nose. The thing to do was look nonchalant. That was the sophisticated thing to do after all. But it was difficult not to stare at the dead cooked squid on that lady's plate. Calamari or something she called it. It was floating in some type of cream too. To Dawn it looked both gross and disgusting. Yuck.   
  
Those oh so stealthy roving eyes did not escape the attention of Miranda. This Dawn was such a fascinating child in an ethereal way. Miranda might have been late to the scene but she was quick on the uptake and was doing her darndest to get up to speed regarding this particular child.  
  
"Would you like some, Dawn? There's more than enough..." Miranda stopped when she saw the look of distress on Dawn's face. "Is there something wrong?  
  
Dawn flashed a wide wry smile. Too wide, actually. But one does what one must. Is this how adults act? I am so not doing this again, she thought. But she did not want to upset her father who looked sort of blissful sitting by that woman. Why not Mom? This train of thought came to a screeching halt. Must play nice.   
  
"Oh, no...no, thank you, Miss Waltz. I was just looking at it. Not that I haven't seen any before. Well, actually, I haven't. I'll just stick with my burger," Dawn said as she brushed her hair aside.  
  
Miranda caught the undertone. "To be honest, it really doesn't look appetizing. Buffy, what do you think?"  
  
Having just taken a bite out of her burger, Buffy just glared at Dawn who stuffed a giggle.  
  
It had been Hank's decision to take the girls to a ritzy restaurant. Style and class were elements that belonged to Buffy's past in spite of Joyce's erstwhile efforts to educate both in etiquette and taste. Joyce thought that these were needed in the lives of proper women. Buffy knew that there was very little room in the life of the Slayer for niceties. However, she had deferred on behalf of Dawn. Maybe someday Dawn would marry up in the world. However, for the time being, both of their tastes ran to simple American food. Good ole hamburgers...which was one of the few concessions made by the restaurant. Seemed like everything else on the menu had a foreign name tacked on.   
  
Even though Buffy outwardly enjoyed being there, inside she was stewing. She made an effort to keep it under wraps for Dawn's sake. How could he do this to them? This was supposed to be an enjoyable evening for the girls and their father. This wasn't brain science. It wasn't supposed to include anyone else and most certainly not some ditzy other woman. Who was she anyway? Oh, they had been introduced by name but who was she? Buffy wasn't so naive to think that her father didn't have someone. It just burned that he flaunted her so outrageously in Buffy's mind. Today was supposed to be their day for togetherness. What other purpose was there for this trip? Doesn't he want to be with us? Don't we matter? They saw him so very infrequently. Couldn't he have made some sort of deference to their effort or shown some tiny sliver of affection. Oh yeah, this was it complete with the occasional "business partner". So Buffy took out her festering emotions on Dawn via the glare then self consciously smiled as a means of retraction.   
  
"Oh, like you haven't done that to me before," Dawn amiled. She knew the score so she turned the screw. Directing her attention at Miranda, Dawn said," What a lovely bag! Is that Gucci?"  
  
"Why yes it is, dear. How...how perceptive of you." Miranda beamed. "Oh, my friends and I have a special deal...."  
  
Buffy inwardly groaned and excused herself from the table.   
  
..................................................  
  
The restaurant was busy but not so busy that Buffy's departure did not escape Spike's attention. He watched her leave and then directed his attention back to the Summer's table. His supernatural hearing did not pick up any increased heartbeats or staccato breaths or anything which indicated anger or disgust. Why did she leave? He was sure he had detected palpable frustration from Buffy. If so, the others seemed unaware. Did that ponce have anything to do with the waft from Buffy? At the moment, Hank was speaking to Dawn and Dawn was actually smiling. So maybe the old bugger wasn't so bad after all? The dolly was also engaged in the conversation. So alright then. Bloke buckled under somewhat.   
  
Still, Spike worried about Buffy. He strode off after her, keeping his distance mindful of her vampire radar, until she sat at a table just outside the restaurant. Buffy looked around making sure no one saw her before she let the tears flow.   
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike flew out the door and was on his knees instantly.   
  
Buffy tried to stifle but couldn't. "Spike. Were you spying on me?" She tried to show anger but gave up.   
  
"No, no pet. What's wrong? He didn't hurt you, did he? Might hurt like hell but I could give him a good seeing to. Rough him up a bit."   
  
Buffy tilted her head giggling as Spike punched the air.   
  
"Hey, that's my gesture, luv. Mirroring me, are you?" Spike smiled as he gazed into Buffy's twinkling eyes. He was rewarded by her hand on his.  
  
"It's all good. Well, mostly." Buffy could not believe that she was opening up to Spike of all people. She noticed where her hand was and pulled it back to her side, blushing as she remembered the kiss. But his skin felt so damned good! Buffy looked directly into Spike's openly hungry eyes. She was startled and simultaneously joyous yet she pushed on hoping that he missed her conflicting emotions.   
  
"It's just that..I guess I expected more, you know?" She reached and searched for Spike's hand again. This time she left her hand there and gripped Spike's as she went on. " He's so important to me. So bigger than life. I've always sought his approval trying to make him proud of me." Buffy hesitated. Spike nodded pressing her to go on. " Not so much with schoolwork but in taking charge like stuff. I just want him to notice me back. Uh, do things with us and place us first." She sniffed. "But he's just a man who's distant."  
  
Spike growled.   
  
"No, it's not like that. I think he means well. It's just that he's further away than I want him to be vene when we're in the same room. Like he's on a pedestal. My problem, really. I've always wanted us to be closer. I even blamed Mom for driving him away. Can you believe it?" Buffy shook her head. " I can't. Now. Wow, Mom sure was smart. Wish I'd seen it then. It would have saved us some heartache."  
  
"That's alright, pet." Spike took the bold move of tentatively petting Buffy's hand back. "Take comfort that your dad loves you in his own way. Can't squeeze blood from a turnip, though. I'd be a rich vamp if they could. Your dad seems a nice enough bloke who needs some reminders every now and then other than desk pictures..." The words were out before Spike could stop them.   
  
"Desk pictures? How do you know...?" Buffy's mood changed. "What did you do, Spike?"  
  
The deer in the headlights look was plastered on Spike's face. "We had some words, pet. Just some words."  
  
"What sort of ..words?"  
  
"Just friendly reminder type words is all."  
  
Buffy looked doubtful and her mood further decreased 50 degrees as she hooded her eyes.   
  
Spike jumped up and started pacing. "OK. He needed a push sort of gentle like." The arms went up as Spike continued to pace. "Wanted you to be happy."   
  
"Since when do you care about my happiness?" Oops, bad Buffy. It was time for the tables to be turned but the change seemingly escaped Spike's attention.  
  
"Since..." Spike hesitated not willing to let on, " since I've gotten to know you Mom. Joyce is a right nice lady. Listens to me and talks about you and Dawn. You two are her life."  
  
Surprised, Buffy was speechless. Since when did soulless vampires have empathy?  
  
"What's the matter, Slayer?" Spike noticed the sudden shift in mood. "Heard something you don't like or were you gonna tell me to keep away from your mom?" He barely managed not to let the catch into his voice. Joyce was important to him and he did not want to jeopardize the relationship by emphasizing it to Buffy.   
  
Buffy spread her hands out. This was not going well at all. "We were talking about my father and you."  
  
"Oh yeah. That. He's clueless. 'Sides, didn't hurt him. You saw. You were just with him."  
  
"No, I believe you didn't. I just wondered why he was all big with the surfacy attention," a pall passed over her face," when , uh, he wasn't before."   
  
Buffy got up and gingerly took Spike's hand. "Thanks," she said shyly as she stroked his fingers. Now it was Spike's turn to be speechless as his eyes shone with adoration and a touch of confusion. Buffy kissed his cheek, held his hand and then turned to go.   
  
"I'll see you when we get back to Sunnydale," she said. Spike could have sworn there was more sunlight than he'd seen in his living days what with England being short of it and all. Maybe you have a chance, old boy, after all. The duster swished as he did a poncy swirl. Sometimes nancyboy gestures were called for.   
  
Buffy watched him stroll away. What did I just do? Oh, no!  
  
The End 


End file.
